Magic of the Wolves
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: A girl found and raised by wolves from a young age discovers her extraordinary ablilities. She meets Eragon in the Spine and decides to accompany him in his journies as his protector. Follows the books, just with some of my characters. Disclaimer:I do not own the Inheritance Cycle books. Flames welcome as long as they are helpful to my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing I can remember is the wolves. They took me in, fed me, and cared for me. I was a girl of seven years old at the time, alone in a hostile environment that not many people came out of unharmed. The wolves kept me alive. I was soon able to understand them, as well as the other animals in the woods where we lived. The wolves told me it was called the Spine. Any information I have about the Spine and the world outside it comes from them. They are my lifeline. They are my family.

By now you must wonder how they tell me all of this information. I think I should mention that at least half of our conversations were held in our minds. They named me Kadin. I am now fifteen, and have been living among the wolves for eight years. In that time I have never seen another human. Sure, we know they come. We know the instant they set foot in our home. But I have never gotten close enough to see one. We leave them alone if they leave us alone. Until one day, that all changed.

It started while a human was hunting in our woods. It was a human who frequently entered the Spine to hunt. They were one of the few that did. It was the third night of their hunt, and they never stayed longer than three nights. That night, the peaceful noises of night were shattered by an explosion. The birds took flight, and the deer fled. _Flee! Danger! Run!_ My pack considered themselves the guardians of the Spine. Nothing entered or left without their permission. Since we were the guardians, we had to ensure that nothing had happened.

We reached the edge of a clearing that appeared slightly scorched. I drew my daggers, ready for danger. My pack had found them long ago, and had sensed power in them, so they kept them safe. When they found me, they decided to give them to me for protection. The daggers were silver with a black hilt. On one hilt was a blue stone, and on the other was a gold stone, the color of a wolf's eyes.

The alpha male, Krion, sniffed the air. _Magic. _He growled. _Strong magic. The kind only elves can cast._ We heard a crack and whipped to face the clearing. A boy about my age, the hunter we felt enter our home a few days ago, was in the clearing with his eyes fixed on the ground. I followed his gaze and saw a large, blue, oval-shaped stone. He nudged it before jumping away. When nothing happened he picked it up, and a thin ray of moonlight landed on it, making it shine. My breath caught, it was beautiful.

My small intake of breath hadn't gone unnoticed by the boy though. He looked up, and we shrank further into the shadows. He wasn't fooled though, and looked closer. He saw the moonlight reflected by the eyes of my pack. He gasped. Seeing as our cover was lost, I stepped out of the shadows with the rest of my pack behind me. The boy's face held some fear. I motioned for my pack to stay at the edge of the clearing. _Stay back, I think he is frightened by how many of us there are. Let me go to him. Siana can come with me._

Krion lowered his head in a wolf nod reluctantly. _Alright. But you should be careful. He is a hunter, and hunter hunt wild things like us. And I'm your pack-father, you're my responsibility to protect like your sisters and brothers. _I smiled slightly and replied, _I'll be fine._ I turned back to clearing where the boy was watching the exchange with an expression of fear and curiosity of equal parts. I stepped further into the clearing with Siana, my wolf-sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eragon looked on at the silent exchange. He didn't hear or see anything, but he could tell the wolf and the girl were communicating somehow. He could tell an agreement had been reached when the girl turned to him, and walked a little ways into the clearing with a wolf beside her. She was completely silent when she walked, as was the wolf beside her. She was wearing coverings made from the skins of animals, and she had long black hair that framed a pale face. She had grey eyes so light they could be mistaken for silver in the moonlight. She and the wolf stared at him. Eragon squirmed under her gaze, it seemed like she was reading his whole life story just by looking at him. She seemed to realize that he was nervous by her gaze and the wolf for she glanced at it and they both sat down, motioning for him to do the same.

Eragon sat, putting the blue stone in his bag as he did so. Finally he could take the silence no longer. "I'm Eragon. What's your name?" She looked at him silently for a long time. By this point he was starting to think that either she hadn't understood him, or didn't speak. He was about to speak when she started to talk. "My pack calls me Kadin. This is my wolf-sister Siana." He was intrigued by her voice. It sounded rough, almost guttural, as if she hadn't spoken in a while. Or, he had as an afterthought looking at the surrounding wolves, like it hadn't been used to speak to humans in a while. He turned his attention back to Kadin and Siana.

They were calmly watching him, waiting for him to speak. "How did you get here? Why are there so many wolves here?" Kadin glanced at the pack. "They took me in when I was young. They are my family. They go where I go. We heard a disturbance and came to see if there was danger. We are the guardians of the Spine." Eragon blinked in surprise. He had no idea the wolves in the Spine were the guardians of it. Suddenly Siana whined softly, and Eragon looked at the wolf. She was staring at Kadin intently, and Kadin let out a noise that sounded exactly like a bark.

Kadin's eyes zeroed in on his bag. "You found a stone right before you spotted us. May we see it?" Eragon had almost forgotten the stone. He pulled it out of his bag, and was stunned by its beauty just as much as when he first noticed it. Siana whined again, and Kadin glanced at her before glancing towards a large wolf at the edge of the clearing. He approached slowly. He sat on Kadin's other side, and stared Eragon in the eyes.

Eragon felt like his soul was being read. He must have passed the wolf's inspection because he turned his gaze onto the stone. He sniffed it then let out a sudden bark, and Kadin looked shocked. The two finished their silent exchange, and looked back at the stone. "What is it?" Eragon questioned. "Eragon, that is no mere stone. Krion remembers something like it. That is a dragon egg, and it's meant for you to have. Krion can hear the dragon stirring when you touch the egg." Eragon just looked at her in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Siana whined at me. _Something about that stone was strange. Can you get him to take it out again?_ I looked at her. I barked out _I'll try._ I looked at the bag where he put the stone. "You found a stone right before you spotted us. May we see it?" Eragon looked confused for a second, then brought out the stone. It was beautiful as ever in the light of the moon and stars. Siana whined at me again. _I think Krion mentioned seeing something like this before! Maybe he knows what it is._

I glanced at her in acknowledgement then glanced at Krion. _Krion, you might want to see this, Siana thinks you might know what it is._ He padded over to me and sat next to me. He examined Eragon's eyes, looking for bad intentions. Finding none, he sniffed the stone. He barked at me._ Kadin, this isn't a stone! It's a dragon egg!_ _I can hear the dragon inside moving, but only when he touches the egg. It is meant for him to have._ Together we looked back at the egg.

"What is it?" Eragon questioned. "Eragon, that is no mere stone. Krion remembers something like it. That is a dragon egg, and it's meant for you to have. Krion can hear the dragon stirring when you touch the egg." I replied. Eragon just looked at me in shock. He looked back at the egg with new respect and disbelief.

"How would a wolf have seen a dragon egg before? The dragons disappeared over a hundred years ago! And if he did, how would he have known what one was?" I shook my head at him, and put my arm around my pack-father's neck. "Eragon, the wolves of the Spine are not ordinary wolves. They far surpass the intelligence of a human, and they have a collective memory, like the dragons did. They are larger, faster, stronger, and live longer because of the magic that flows through the veins of the Spine. Have you heard of how Galbatorix couldn't march through the Spine, and that he lost almost all of his army? That was because of the wolves. Lots of people would consult with the wolves of the Spine because of their wisdom and memory span."

Eragon looked like he was beyond shock at this point. Krion yipped to get my attention. _The wolves of the Spine were often guardians of the Riders as well. If he is going to be a free Rider at this point in time amidst all of this darkness, then he will need a protector. _I looked at my alpha in surprise. What he said next surprised me even more. _I am thinking of having you accompany him in his travels. You have experienced nothing of the world outside of the Spine. It is time you did, and I you are one of the best members in the pack._

I looked at Krion with a mixture of fear, shock, pride, and hurt. Once my hurt and shock faded, I asked him out loud, "Krion, are you sure? I know nothing beyond the Spine, and there are many others better than I at fighting and hunting." Eragon stared at us after having gently put the egg in his pack again. "Krion, is that what you named him? And what are you talking about?"

I gave Eragon an offended look, and Krion stood, growling softly. He projected his thoughts to Eragon. Most humans have to listen very carefully to hear the wolves thought-speak I was told, unless the wolves were projecting very strongly. It was totally natural for me. _Human, do not assume I am a tame pet. I am a free being of the wild, and answer to no one. I was named by my pack-father over two hundred years ago. He was named by his over seven hundred years ago. As for what we were discussing, often wolves of the Spine travelled with the Riders as guardians. I was telling Kadin that I was going to send her to protect you._

Eragon looked thoroughly humbled. It was obvious that up until now, he had thought Krion and Siana to be somehow under my command. Trying to compensate for his rudeness he said, "I apologize Krion for my ignorance. I would be honored to accept Kadin as a guardian, if she wishes to accept the role." I took one more look at my alpha and nodded. "I accept the role, though I still believe others could do better. Now, anything else that you need before we leave? I believe you have stayed here for a few days and need to head home soon."

Eragon nodded, " I need to bring home meat for my uncle and cousin so we won't starve through the winter." I inclined my head in acknowledgement of his comment. "Will the meat from two stags be enough?" I asked. He nodded again, with questioning eyes. I glanced at Siana. _Will you be my hunting companion?_ She gave me a wolf grin in reply and lowered her head in a nod. "We'll be right back." I told Eragon and Krion before we took off. Within minutes we had taken down a stag each, and I thanked them for giving us their lives. We hauled them back to Krion's proud glance, and Eragon's disbelief.

"How did you snag them so fast? I've been hunting for days!" I grinned smugly, "Practice. And the need to survive. Anyway, pack your stuff so we can go before scavengers smell the blood from the stags and decide to investigate." Eragon gathered his stuff and I roughhoused with my pack for a bit. When he was done, he shouldered his bag and started to walk. "Are you coming?" he asked. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Walking? No way, not when we have a faster way to travel." I climbed gracefully onto Siana's back.

Eragon paled. After a few minutes of trying to convince him, he got on Krion. "Are you sure this will be alright?" I nodded and gave the wolves the signal to start moving. "Positive. Just hold on with your legs and balance yourself by holding onto their shoulders. Trust me, I've been doing it for years." Eragon still looked unsure, but did what I told him to, and the wolves were soon racing through the trees.

We reached the edge of the Spine in a half an hour. We dismounted our wolves, and stood looking at the break in the trees. I turned and nuzzled Siana. _I'll be back before you know it my friend. I'll miss you, and I'll think of you often._ She licked my cheek and looked me in the eyes. _I'll miss you too. But I think you will be a wiser, smarter, and stronger wolf-sister when you come back. I'll miss hunting with you, and I will howl each night for you._ I kissed her head before going to Krion.

I hugged him and buried my face in his fur. _Krion, I'm frightened. I'm scared of the outside world, but I know I have a job to fulfill. I hope I come back a better packmate from this. I won't let you down pack-father. _He licked each of my cheeks and my nose. _I know you won't pack-daughter. I know you'll do a wonderful job guarding the Rider and his dragon when it hatches. Don't forget what I've taught you. Now go, and become who you were meant to be._

My goodbyes said, I turned back to Eragon and together we walked to the edge of the trees. I hesitated right before passing them. As I did, I felt my connection to the pack almost disappear. I whined, then forced myself to keep walking. At the bottom of the hill, I turned to look at my pack fanned out at the edge of the trees. One by one they each let out a howl. I let out a howl in return, then faced the direction of Eragon's home. _Goodbye my pack._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kadin had been quiet ever since leaving her pack. A half hour away from the Spine she stopped and said to Eragon, "I can no longer feel them. There's absolutely nothing there where they used to be. I never knew the world could be so. . .lonely." He felt a little guilty for being the reason she left her home, but when he brought it up she simply told him it was fine. "It was my pack-father's decision. I agree with him that through this experience I will become stronger, wiser, and a better packmate."

He was still a little unnerved how she would refer to herself as a wolf sometimes, then as a human other times. It was almost like she was part of two worlds, and he had to admit that she did blend them pretty well. Soon they were nearing the farm. "Kadin, I don't think I want my family to know about the real reason you are here, or the dragon egg. It will only worry them. I'll just tell them that you were living with the wolves and that you caught the stags and decided to return with me." Kadin nodded her head. As they approached, they saw Eragon's cousin Roran out in the fields working.

Eragon called out to him and Roran looked up. He raised his hand in greeting. When they reached him, he hugged Eragon. "It's great to see you cousin. Did you bag any game?" Eragon laughed. "Indeed I did, although I wouldn't have if Kadin hadn't caught the two stags for me. She was able to catch them within minutes without needing to track them." Roran suddenly remembered that she was there. He looked mildly surprised at her apparel, and Eragon could see why. Then he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kadin. Where are you from." Kadin's lips twitched into a brief smile before she replied in her rough voice, "I've heard much about you Roran on our way here. I've lived in the Spine with my wolf pack since I was seven years old. That was eight years ago."

Roran looked interested. "Really? Wow. So that means that you're fifteen like my cousin. It's impressive that you survived that long." Kadin nodded and replied simply, "I wasn't alone, my pack helped me." Roran shook himself suddenly. "Where are my manners? Come on in. We can lend you a pair of clothes if you want, and you can use the washtub if you want to clean up a bit." Kadin nodded and followed him into the house, with Eragon behind her heading to the kitchen.

Garrow soon came into the kitchen. "Eragon, my boy! You're back soon. How was the weather? Did you manage to catch anything?" Eragon hugged his uncle before replying, "Good to be back uncle. There was frost on the ground each night, and the days were chilly. Winter will be here soon. I've brought back two large bucks." Garrow looked surprised. "You were able to snag two large bucks? Normally you're lucky if you can get even one!" Eragon nodded, before sitting at the table. Garrow joined him at the opposite chair. "Aye. But I didn't catch them. There was a girl there, Kadin. She caught them both in a matter of minutes for me. Luck was with me when I ran into her." Garrow looked at Eragon quizzically. "A girl named Kadin? What was she doing in the Spine?" Roran entered the room and replied, "She was rescued by the wolves when she was seven, and had lived with them for eight years. In fact, here she is now."

Kadin entered the room after him. If Eragon thought she looked pretty before, now she was beautiful. She was dressed in a tunic and leggings with a pair of leather boots covering her feet. Her skin was clean and her hair was brushed and tied back, emphasizing her almost silver eyes. Eragon mentally shook himself as he realized he was staring. Roran whispered to him, "Don't worry. I had the same reaction when she came out of the room. She's definitely a beauty." Eragon turned slightly red. Kadin glanced at them looking amused, and Eragon knew she had heard them. She then turned to Garrow. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll do my best not to bother you, and I can help with the work. "

Garrow smiled at her. "Don't you worry about bothering us, it'll be a pleasure to have you here. With the stags that you caught, there should be enough for all of us. You can sleep in one of the boys' rooms and they can share one if need be. And there's no need to help with the work here, we'll do just fine." Kadin lifted her chin slightly. "I don't think you'll need to feed me. I can catch my own meals just fine. I have for years. As for lodging, I won't need it. I'd prefer to sleep outside under the sky. I also insist on helping with the work in return for practically forcing myself into your home."

Garrow looked slightly taken aback at her speech, but he soon recovered. He grinned warmly at her. "Well, in that case we'll be glad for the help. It's getting late, we should go to sleep. You sure you'll be warm enough outside?" Kadin smiled at his concern. "I should be fine. Winters in the Spine were pretty harsh. It should be warmer down here. Thank you though." Then she turned and almost glided out the door. They watched her turn around the corner of the house before the door closed.

Garrow looked thoughtful. "Not quite sure to make of that one. She's headstrong, that's for sure. Independent too. However, she's a beauty who's not afraid of hard labor. People like that are hard to find these days. I'm glad you found her Eragon." Eragon nodded as they each went to their own rooms. He fell into a light sleep. At one point he woke, and in the moonlight could see his breath forming clouds in the air.

_That's it._ He thought._ Kadin has to be freezing, no matter what she said._ He got up and grabbed an extra blanket from the corner of the room, sucking in his breath from the frigid air. He moved silently through the house. He stepped out the door, and circled to the side of the house where he had last seen Kadin. He found her sitting on a stone, staring at the moon and humming softly. He could tell she was lost in her thoughts, and was careful not to startle her. Kadin's humming slowly grew louder, until he could tell she was about to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could feel the air getting colder as it got further into the night. However, it didn't feel all that bad to me. I missed the feel of the other wolves around me, and I missed the feel, smell, and familiarity of the Spine. Since I couldn't sleep yet, I decided to look at the moon. It was a large, glowing circle in the sky. Feeling slightly homesick, I started humming a tune the wolves taught me. I had added my own words to it, but it still reminded me of my home. I had taken to singing while the wolves howled, and occasionally howling myself. My humming got slightly louder, my breaths forming clouds in the air. Finally, I decided that I had hummed long enough, and started to softly sing the tune.

_I sing for the moon_

_I sing for the stars_

_I sing for my family_

_Wherever they are._

_I sing for the sun_

_I sing for the sky_

_I sing for my freedom_

_To last till I die._

_I sing for my heart_

_I sing for the trees_

_I sing for my love_

_To be wide as the seas._

_I sing for my dreams_

_I sing for my mind_

_I sing for the future_

_To never unwind._

_I sing for the sun_

_I sing for the sky_

_I sing for my freedom_

_To last till I die._

_I sing for the moon_

_I sing for the stars_

_I sing for my family_

_Wherever they are._

As I sang, I smelled something on the air, and heard soft breathing. Eragon had come outside to check on me. He smelled more like pine trees then the rest of his family. Roran smelled like earth from working in the fields, and Garrow smelled like oak wood, the material the house was made of. I turned around, and gave him a small smile. He looked slightly startled that I had known he was there. I gave a small chuckle. "I heard you breathing, and smelled your scent in the air." He sat down beside me on the rock.

"You could really smell and hear me?" I nodded at him. "The wolves taught me how, and living among them helped too. Also, living in the Spine, you need the skills to sense danger. Sight, hearing, smell, and intuition play big parts in your safety." Eragon nodded slowly.

"I can see how that could be true. Oh, here, I thought you might be cold so I brought you a blanket." Kadin smiled and took it from him. "I can see how this would be pretty cold for most people. I'm fine with the temperature, but the ground is harder then I'm used to without pine needles on the ground, so I could definitely use something to sleep on. Thank you."

Eragon looked surprised that she hadn't been feeling cold, but accepted her statement. "Well, we should probably get some rest. Work starts pretty early here." I nodded and stood to lay the blanket on the ground. When I was done, Eragon stood and started walking toward the house. He paused, "You're sure you'll be fine out here? I don't want to come out in the morning to find a Kadin icicle." I laughed, "We wouldn't want that, now would we? No, I'll be fine. I don't feel cold at all." Eragon nodded before continuing into the house. I lay on my back and stared at the sky. I fell asleep staring at the stars with my pack in my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up early. No one else was awake yet, so I had time to hunt. Within a couple of minutes I had a couple of rabbits ready to eat. I went into the house to cook them. Soon they were cooked to acceptable standards. I should probably explain something about my diet. Usually I eat whatever plants I can find in the Spine, and raw meat like the wolves. I'm so used to eating raw meat, that cooked meat doesn't taste as good to me now. Normally I only eat cooked meat during the coldest part of winter when it feels better to have a hot meal in your stomach. However, I decided to cook the rabbits to make Garrow, Eragon, and Roran feel a bit more comfortable around me, and because I was going to share with them. I can tell they still don't know what to think of me.

I finished cooking the rabbits and divided the meat between four plates. Right when I finished, the three of them wandered into the kitchen. Garrow looked at me and the plates, then sat down in between Roran and Eragon, while I did the same across from him. Each of them took a bite of the dish, and their eyes widened. "Wow! This is amazing! A hunter, beauty, hard worker, and a cook? Is there anything you can't do?" Roran exclaimed. "She also can sing really well." Eragon piped up. I laughed at the sight of them devouring their breakfast. "Guys, it's just a couple of rabbits."

I took a bite and wrinkled my nose in distaste. "What is it?" Garrow asked me. "Well, this isn't my best work. I'm a little rusty. Also, I'm not a big fan of cooked meat." All three of them looked at me. "What?" I questioned. "Not your best work?! Normally your cooking tastes even better?!" I nodded, and Roran looked like his birthday had just come early. I grinned and kept eating. Eragon paused slightly. "Wait, what do you mean you're not a big fan of cooked meat? What kind of meat do you normally eat?" I ate a couple more bites before replying. "I normally eat raw meat like the rest of my pack. I only cooked this so you wouldn't have to see me eating raw meat, and because I was going to share with you three." I can safely say that the rest of breakfast was silent after that.

After we finished, the two boys led me to the field. After a couple of tries I finally figured out how to copy them. I was a lot slower than them, seeing as I had never worked a field before. At one point, Garrow called out for them to move some sacks of grain from one end of the barn to another. There were three sacks, and Roran and Eragon were breathing heavily, each holding a sack. I came over to help with the third. I swung it up to shoulder and asked, "Where do you want this?" They looked at me in surprise, putting down their sacks next to the wall. "Kadin, that's a fifty pound sack of grain. How are you lifting it that easily?" I answered simply, "In the Spine you have to be strong enough to hold your own against the predators there. If you aren't, you die."

Later in the field, Eragon asked me, "Kadin, if you eat, uh, raw meat normally, how did you learn to cook so well?" I pulled at a large weed before answering. "In the coldest part of winter in the Spine, you'll take all the warmth you can get, so a hot meal helps. I've survived on the meat the pack catches and edible plants my whole life, so it isn't hard to find what goes together well. Also, since I dislike cooked meat, it helps when it tastes as good as it can." We worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

That evening, I cooked up some deer meat, which was met with a similar reception to breakfast. I didn't get why they kept commenting on how good it was, wolves just acknowledge whoever caught the meat and then eat it. After we ate, Eragon went outside to check for the tracks of the traders. He came inside exclaiming that the tracks were there. They decided that the next morning they would go into town to sell their wares. "Kadin, you're welcome to come as well. I think you will enjoy yourself." I noticed how hopeful their expressions were, so I agreed.

As night fell, I got slightly nervous, I had never been around very many people. These three were fine because there were only a few of them. Among my wolves, I loved being in a crowd, but people were not like my wolves I was finding. For the second night in a row, I fell asleep outside with my breath coming out in clouds, thinking of my home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, after breakfast, Eragon helped load their wares into the cart. Earlier that morning, he had hid the dragon egg in his room in a place not many people would look if they were searching for it. Kadin had insisted on helping load the items into the cart. Eragon had to admit that she was a big help since she could lift so much at once.

He had noticed that she was naturally rather quiet, but then her words would come out all at one time when they did. He guessed she was more used to speaking silently with the wolves then talking out loud. But what was unusual was that she had barely spoken at all that morning, normally she made at least one comment. He was also starting to notice that she couldn't sit still for very long. She kept shifting on her feet, then darting off to fetch something or check that something was loaded.

He briefly considered that she could be nervous, but soon dismissed the idea. She was going to interact with people, and there was nothing at all scary about that as far as he could tell. Either way, Eragon noticed that she seemed a little off today. However, before he could mention anything to her, Garrow called for them to get on the cart so they could go.

Kadin declined saying that it had been a while since she'd run for a long distance, and if she got tired, then she would ride on the cart. They all doubted that she could run alongside the horse for three miles, but decided not to argue with her. Eragon noticed that she immediately relaxed the minute she started loping alongside the horse. When they were nearing the village, she still hadn't tired, and from Eragon's angle, had barely broken a sweat.

However, he had noticed that she was getting skittish again. Once they reached the edge of the village, Kadin could not sit still. She was pacing, helping unload, or simply shifting on her feet. Eragon finally decided to ask her what was wrong. She gazed at him, her eyes not blinking. "You do realize that this is the first time in my memory that I'm going to interact with people, don't you? You were the first human I can remember speaking to. The idea of being around so many people frightens me a bit. Humans are so different than wolves. I'm not even entirely at ease among you three because I realize how different I am from normal people when I say things and you give me strange looks."

Eragon hadn't thought of it like that before. The idea of interacting with a completely new species with rules and customs unlike your own would be a little scary he realized. He was just so used to it that it had never occurred to him that Kadin would be completely out of her element here.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. One of us will stick with you to help you out. Besides, if you get too overwhelmed, you can just come back to the cart for a bit of a break. Does that sound alright with you?" Kadin pondered that for a moment, then a small smile crept onto her face and she nodded. Her eyes suddenly filled with determination and a small bit of excitement instead of the nervousness from before. He grinned at her. "Come on. Let's enjoy the festivities!"


End file.
